


What If We Gave You Another Chance

by oppressa



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Acceptance turning Sexual, Emotional Support, Hugging and Touching, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Opposite attraction, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: Lea has this way of deconstructing Patrick, which in turn draws Martin in.





	What If We Gave You Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh just remembering the way Patrick's 'act brave' line [from this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wB-fbXgOD1Q/) went to shit in front of Lea when they were discussing Jean in Have Faith and how I wished they'd shown more of his reintegration to the group. Don't mind me.

 

  
They are all circumspect about the food and water on the table in this particular bunker, but after having to give up all they had with them in case of contamination from outside, it cannot be ignored. Lea is the first to try it, nodding five seconds after she bites in, Martin next, Patrick last, after eyeing the pear Martin gave him with pointed distrust.  
  


None of them suffer any ill effects until Patrick gags and spits out a hunk of chewed-up reddened fruit flesh. It looks like he's rapidly swallowing more blood.  
  


Martin's instant thought is  _infection_ and  _how_  and _God, not Patrick_ , before he says “ _Fuck_  it” so loudly and angrily Martin knows it's not that.  
  


“ _Patrick_.” Lea says, grabbing her discarded sweater. “Come here.”  
  


He refuses to let her wipe his mouth. She sighs, looking meaningfully at Martin. But Martin doesn't like to ask.  
  


So Lea voices what they are both thinking. “For God's sake, what did they do to you?”  
  


“Nothing.” He snaps, with a fearful glance at Martin.  
  


She says his name again, in that exasperated way she has, putting her hand on his shoulder. There's tension in them, but not because of that – he's been comfortable with Lea ever since that dumb conversation about Jean's mother, when she started making him laugh.  
  


“Did they hurt you?” She asks, looking into his eyes.  
  


He looks away like he's got no time for this, but his suddenly pinched lips say otherwise.  
  
  
“Well?” Martin says.  
  
  
It happens so fast, as they've both seen before - but only when he's thought Martin's back was turned - the way his toughness evaporates, the tears brimming and splattering on her hand as it comes up to cup his cheek.  
  
  
“I said  _no_. Leave me alone. Fuck no, Martin.” He says, as Martin pushes his chair out and comes around. Patrick makes to get up, but he's hemmed in, with Martin's hand on his other shoulder as well.  
  


“Answer her.”  
  


“Fuck off, Martin. I  _can't_.”  
  
  
The last part comes out like a stifled wail, as Lea hugs him to her.  
  


“Hey, Patrick, Patrick.”  
  


“Sorry - sorry – sorry.”  
  


“Hush. It's okay. We just want you to stop hiding from us. So, did they hurt you?”  
  


“Oh, hell.”  
  


He takes deep, shuddering breaths, muffled against her arms.  
  
  
“ _Yes_ , they hurt me, okay?” He nuzzles her, for want of a better word, as his head comes up, meeting her eyes this time, as if to ask whether this is really what she wants to hear. “They beat me up, pulled out one of my teeth.”  _Oh_ , Lea says, hands flying to his mouth again. “It's okay, Lea, they chilled out after they found Rasmus.”  
  


She raises her eyebrows, whispering “What? It's not okay.”  
  


“Yeah?” He swallows. “They made me tell them where you guys were. I did that. Now do you want to feel sorry for me?”  
  


Martin sits down again, angry, but not at him – about what was done to him. It had been clear Patrick was still in pain from the way he moved, and he could have guessed at the beating, but the torture had not been obvious. He was careful not to make Patrick part of the negotiation with the Strangers, once they found out they had him as well. Not because he didn't care, not because he didn't want to go and physically get him back by that point. Only because he knew he couldn't have refused any demands they might have made with Patrick as their leverage.  
  


“Don't be such an idiot.” He whispers, and Patrick's relieved laugh is more like a gasp. “Nobody blames you for that now.”  
  


“God, how do you two fucking do this?” He rubs his knuckles over his nose. “Get under my damn skin, every fuckin' time.”   
  


Lea's hugging him again. He grips her too tight, then apologises.  
  


“Shit, Lea. I thought you were gonna die behind that glass.”  
  


“I know.” She says, softly. “I know.”  
  


“You were so brave. I was such a fucking pussy about it.”  
  


“Patrick, you helped save my life when there was no food, remember? You did. When I couldn't walk and Beatrice and Jean couldn't hold me up any more, you made them go on ahead and carried me by yourself, all the way to the next shelter. You took care of me, and all the time I was thinking, isn't this Patrick who doesn't even want us with them, who always asks Martin to shoot first and ask questions later? Maybe never?” He's opened his mouth to object, but smiles at that. “You're not a pussy, okay? Not ever.”  
  


He suddenly notices how tight Lea is pressing herself against him, Patrick's hands resting on her hips, the chafing evident on his wrists from struggling against his binds before Martin cut him free. He murmurs something to her Martin can't quite hear.  
  


“Patrick.” He says warningly.  
  


“It's okay.” Lea says. “It's okay. You're forgiven.”  
  


Martin decides he's not going to say anything else to make it stop. He watches, as Lea takes off Patrick's cap and runs her fingers though his hair, longer than Martin remembered from their stop in the mansion. Another time when he doubted they were all going to make it out alive, and since then --  
  


He's sidetracked from that train of thought by Patrick slipping easily from the chair, onto his knees, Lea's hand on his head. She undoes her zip and pulls her underwear aside and Patrick puts his face in there straight away, Lea astride him, her eyes closed, palms clasped around his neck. Martin leans back in his seat, hand automatically going to playing lazily with his prick. Lea sees and reaches over, linking hers in his other one. The look she gives him, like she doesn't just _do this_. He can imagine Lea was meant to have avoided boys like Patrick, but she's shuddering, encouraging him with moans growing ever louder, most of them his name, or telling him to go there again, some alluding to the fact that Martin's watching them. It's over all too soon, with him nudging her a final time and Lea squeezing Martin's hand tight then letting go, pushing Patrick away and dropping down, to kiss his throat, dragging at his t-shirt to expose his collarbones. Martin puts an end to his childish wriggling as she touches his nipples with a leg across his, making him sit back and chill out. He gets a flash of Patrick's eyes flitting to him, still kind of wet. They're going to have to see what they can do about that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title by NINA


End file.
